Alliance to Restore the Republic
The Alliance to Restore the Republic (also known as the Alliance to Restore Freedom to the Galaxy, the Rebel Alliance and, informally, as the Rebellion), was a loose alliance of planetary-system-, and sector-level forces formed in direct military opposition to the Galactic Empire. It was originally formed by a group of Loyalists, determined to preserve the ideals of the Galactic Republic. The Corellian Treaty and the Declaration of Rebellion formally organized the Alliance, with the crest. The Alliance and the Galactic Empire engaged in open warfare in a conflict known as the Galactic Civil War, with the Rebellion fighting to restore liberty to the galaxy. Although it had fewer troops and resources when compared to the Imperial Military, the Alliance possessed a strong will to fight, dedicated and equally trained soldiers, and brilliant commanders. The Alliance found its first major victory at Toprawa, and would later deal a massive blow to the Empire at the Battle of Yavin. Years later, The Alliance became the Alliance of Free Planets, and would finally realize its goal of reviving the Old Republic, following the capture of Coruscant. Members of the Rebellion were known as "Rebels", "Rebs", or "Rebel Scum" by stormtroopers and other Imperial personnel. History Early foundations It is difficult to pinpoint the exact moment when rebellion against Palpatine began, but its earliest known roots existed shortly before the end of the Clone Wars. By this time, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had accumulated a massive power base, and had passed the Sector Governance Decree, installing his own officers and troops on Republic worlds. Senators such as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma saw this as a move towards dictatorship, and not as a way of reinforcing democracy. Meeting with other trusted Senators, Organa and Mothma formed the Delegation of 2000, arguably the first organization to which the future Rebellion can be connected. Members of the Delegation drew up a petition, attempting to force the Chancellor to lay down his emergency powers and pursue a more peaceful resolution to the war. Palpatine rejected this, however, and soon after, transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, installing himself as Emperor with the support of much of the Galactic Senate. Many of those who had signed the Petition of 2,000 were imprisoned, killed, or forced into exile, though Organa and Mothma managed to elude Palpatine's attention in part thanks to the advice of Padmé Amidala, who had pleaded with Bail, during the very session of congress that saw the birth of the Empire, not to attract attention to his secret resistance. Bail had agreed, and he and Mon Mothma began to build a de facto resistance to Palpatine's regime. Armed resistance Over the next several months, Palpatine's Empire grew in size and power, small resistance cells began to spring up on planets across the galaxy. These small and unorganized groups periodically raided Imperial installations, including sabotage that directly affected the Imperial construction of the Death Star. These groups were a mixed bunch, ranging from loyalists still holding on to the ideals of the Republic to former Separatists. As these early resistance cells became known to one another, former enemies became unexpected allies. Some raids were led by Jedi, determined to make a stand in the Dark Times. Former Jedi and Republic officer, Ferus Olin, along with his brother Deen, gathered other remaining Jedi and created a growing resistance movement that spanned the galaxy. Bail Organa, had also started to organize a rebellion against the Empire, often using Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to find some of the other resistance cells. But, with so many countless cells of rebels unorganized and uncoordinated, there seemed to be no chance of mounting a serious resistance to Palpatine’s regime. Massacre at Ghorman In 1 AJP, Imperial warships under the command of Wilhuff Tarkin landed on top of protesters against high Imperial taxation on the planet Ghorman, killing hundreds, many in the galaxy then began to wonder if this new Empire was in fact malevolent. Many career officers whose service records stretched back to the Republic, like Jan Dodonna, resigned or retired from Imperial service. Bail Organa, who was growing more and more angry about the Empire, started to organize a real rebellion. Yet, with so many countless cells of rebels unorganized and uncoordinated, there seemed to be no chance of mounting a serious resistance to Palpatine’s regime. Cantham House Discussion between Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis continued at the Cantham House Meetings on Imperial Center. These meetings were informal, designed to gauge the respective leaders' commitment to open rebellion. Mon Mothma of Chandrila was by far the most outspoken critic of the Emperor, having been forced to go underground to avoid capture or death by Imperial agents. It was a last minute call from her friend and colleague Bail Organa that spared this future leader of the galaxy. It would take a coordinated alliance of rebels to fully pose a threat to the Empire. Birth of the Rebellion After several meetings, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis finally agreed to armed rebellion, with Leia Skywalker, Luke Skywalker Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Han Solo as alliance military leaders. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis signed the Corellian Treaty. The Treaty was named for Garm Bel Iblis, as the Senator of Corellia, who had organized and personally guaranteed security for the three groups attending the meetings that led to its ratification. This was the founding document of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and set out the structure and framework of the Rebel Alliance. While Bail's great wealth would fund the rebellion, Garm would supply them their starships and Mon Mothma would supply the alliance's soldiers. Bail stated that with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker leading the Alliance, they would have "the power of the Force on our side." For the first time, scattered resistance groups began to unite and form into a real threat to the Empire. New allies and weapons Senator Bail Organa came in contact with Jedi Rahm Kota, using the Kota Militia as a temporary minor rebellion. This rebellion raided several Imperial targets, eventually attacking the TIE Fighter Construction Facility over Nar Shaddaa. After Kota's mission succeeded, a small team was dispatched including Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker to convince Kota and his Militia to officially join the The Rebellion. After some deliberating, Kota accepted and with that came his ships, weapons and troops. Not long after that, Padme Amidala who had been "loyal" to The Galactic Empire secretly left Coruscant to join The Rebellion, which infuriated her husband Anakin Skywalker who was the main Commander in The Empire. Meanwhile, Ferus Olin moved the remaining Jedi and resistance he and his brother had gathered to Naboo. The most notable equipment contributions included the defection of some Incom Corporation staff and all relevant material involved in the development of an advanced starfighter, the T-65 X-wing, which was acquired at the Battle of Fresia. With this advanced fighter, Rebel pilots had a clear advantage over the more numerous yet unshielded TIE fighters. With the help of Ackbar, who had recently been freed by Rebel forces from slavery under the Empire, Mon Mothma then secured an alliance with the Mon Calamari, who openly joined the Rebel Alliance and used their renowned skill in ship construction to supply badly needed capital ships that could take on the Imperial Navy. Their considerable fleet of Mon Calamari Star Cruisers gave the newly formed Alliance substantial firepower. Part of the Alliance's strategy was the doctrine of space denial. That is, the Alliance would attack Imperial shipping in hit and run raids; both to disrupt Imperial supplies and operations, and to confiscate desperately needed materials. In these situations, their fighters had hyperdrive capability along prearranged routes which would allow this kind of harassment and escape before the Empire could react. Planets Officially With The Rebellion *Alderaan *Chandrila *Corellia *Naboo Planets Sympathetic To The Rebellion Category:Resistance Movement